


Perfect Sequence

by jih3k



Series: Perfect Sequence [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Horror, Deepthroating, Forced Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Sexual Slavery, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: Vinsmoke Judge is an ambitious man but how far is he willing to go to get what he wants? The answer? All the way.





	Perfect Sequence

It starts with a flashback.

So like 20 years ago, a younger Vinsmoke Judge holds his daughter in his hands. "I've never created anything more beautiful in my life. A perfect one digestive tract human being."

His wife says "You know we all have one digestive tract?" but he doesn't listen.

"One day I shall link FOUR digestive tracts and my scientific genius will be recognized. And the Germa will rise again."

There’s a lightning flash, fades to black.

Part 2

Capone Bege hauls a beaten and bloody Sanji up the steps, the rest of the Fire Tank Pirates behind him. Up the steps to fucking Vinsmoke’s house. I dunno what it’s called. Their ship.

The defiant Mugiwara chef "you shitty midget, I will escape and I will get my revenge." and Bege just smirks and says "Bakayaro. No one escapes the will of Big Mom. I’m being paid a fortune for this."

He leads them into the castle and they go down to the cellar into Judge’s lab. The lights were dark. The only illumination was coming from Judge’s writing desk where he is furiously scribbling notes by candlelight.

"So Judge, I’ve brought your wayward crotch dropping". That’s a play on the Kansas song.

Judge looks up and he’s like "Bege, thank you for returning my property. Rest assured that this will make a wonderful gift at her tea party."

The Fire Tank Pirates leave because they don’t want to see what happens next. Bege has seen parts of Judge’s experiments and they freak him the fuck out.

Sanji, still bound, spits at Judge. "Oi you shitty father. You couldn’t have come for me yourself? You had to send some Italian stereotype after me? Sacre blue! You couldn’t stand the sight of me when I was a child. And now you reach across the world and pull me away from my nakama" [JAP: friend]

Judge quietly closes the book he is writing and looketh at Sanji. "Sanji mah boi, when you were small, I thought you were a failure. My greatest failure. BUT. My life’s work is not perfecting the science of raid suits and dildos. I had a dream. A dream that one day my children would form for me the perfect being fused ass to mouth in a perfect sequence of four digestive systems."

Sanji’s like "What?"

Judge says "BEHOLD" and he flips a switch, the lights come up and Sanji vomits immediately upon what he sees.

It had been years since he last saw his brothers, as they had all been cruel to him. But surely they did not deserve this. In an almost patriotic display, Ichiji was on all fours, a stoic look on his face, his red hair standing proud, as their blue haired brother Niji was buried in his ass face first.

Shackled to the wall was the fourth brother, Yonji, severely beaten and battered yet also stoic and resigned to his fate. Judge chuckled proudly. He goes, "I thought you were a failure and then I remembered my other ambition, it was to create the perfect four-segmented digestive track human without the aid of devil fruits but it needs to be in perfect sequence. Do you think I only name you Sanji because it sounded ok? No, it’s a number you cunt."

Sanji says "As if I’d let you do that to me." he looks to Ichiji and his other brothers and says "You were ok with this?" Niji can only shrug. Ichiji says, "Eh". Yonji says "It’s a living."

Sanji looks vainly for an escape. Judge looms over him.

"AND NOW IT’S TIME FOR THE 3RD SEQUENCE." And Judge’s fist comes down, and Sanji’s world goes dark.

Part 2 the second

::laughs::

Reiju had heard that her brother Sanji was back, she was gravely concerned for she remembered vividly the circumstances of his departure. His name had often been cursed around the Vinsmoke castle. Or whatever the fuck. A boat. She had expected to at least have seen him, but apparently the yonko's lackey had taken him straight to her father’s laboratory.

After two days she decided to go speak to her father herself to see what had become of her long-lost brother. She entered the lab and said "Hey dad. I heard Sanji was back. Where is he?"

Her father, his back to her, looked over his shoulder and said "He is fulfilling his great purpose."

"Yea but what does that mean" she replied "also where have the rest of my brothers gone. It’s been ages since I’ve seen them. I thought you sent them to take care of idk some shit somewhere else that’s somewhat plot related. Elbaph."

Judge spent several seconds coughing. He says "At long last I can show the world my greatest creation." 

Reiju says "Is it some fantastic new weapon? A superclone? What have you created father?"

He walks to a table with a cloth over it and removes it and says

"BEHOLD."

To her horror, her four brothers are there, Ichiji in the front, next Niji, then the long-lost Sanji, and then the youngest Yonji, stitched together horrifyingly ass to mouth, their naked bodies quivering from weakness from the surgery.

Reiju looks to her father, who she has known her entire life and asks "Dad, what the fuck."

  
  


Judge beams with pride and says "I have often dreamed of creating a being with four digestive systems so that the four bodies united can receive... actually I don’t know what the point was."

“The point is!” He goes on to say "that through perfect Germa science I have created a perfect sequential superhuman centipede that I will use to reconquer our kingdom in North Blue. And with their shitting in each other’s mouths to power them, they will be unstoppable wahahahaha."

Reiju looks aghast at the horror in front of her. She doesn’t know what to say as she sees Ichiji suddenly tense up and shits into Niji’s mouth. She notices the expression on each of their faces is strangely orgasmic.

"No really dad what the fuck."

"Using the power of our genetic science I have made the experience pleasurable for each of them. Their tongues are dick-shaped and their assholes are extra sensitive. Their throats are also sensitive so each time they shit into each other’s mouths they will receive orgasmic pleasure. It is my gift to them"

Reiju says, "Dad this is really really really fucked up" as Niji in turn shits into Sanji’s mouth. "I thought the whole point of getting Sanji back was that he was gonna marry Pudding." 

There is silence as Judge ponders this.

"That’s ok, I’ve got something else in mind."

Part 3 the third

Whole Cake Island. Jesus Christ.

The massive Judge and his daughter stood before the even more imposing figure of Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom. Big Mom laughs. “I am pleased that we will finally join our two families together and you will share with me the fruits of your science and I will lend you my strength to retake your kingdom.”

Judge smiled and said “yea about that. I know that I was supposed to present for you my son Sanji to marry your daughter Pudding, however there has been a change of plans as I have created something that might amuse your... sons?”

Big Mom says “What does that mean?”

Judge looks to the back of the throne room and says "Bring it in boys” like its Miracle on 34th Street. 100 Germa slaves wheel in a rotating platform. It spins like a cheap McDonald’s Happy Meal toy. As Judge presents to the yonko his finest creation, his perfect sequence, his superhuman centipede.

"BEHOLD."

He is proud of his sons, as all four have seemingly accepted their fate as a shit conveyor belt.

Big Mom says “What the fuck. I’ve fucked giants, longleg tribe, longarm tribe, all kinds of fruit users, fucking Kaido. But what the fuck.”

Judge says “Let me explain. My four sons share a perfect digestive tract.”

As if to prove his point, a sparkling golden turd falls out of Yonji’s ass. In spite of its pristine luster it smells like corpses.

Judge says “While there might not be able to be a marriage I hope that this offering of a gold shit brick shitting factory as the perfect fuckhole for your children will be enough to secure your allegiance.”

Big Mom thinks to herself. “This is an intriguing proposition, Judge. You don’t want your son to fuck my daughter but you want my sons fuck your sons. No one has approached me with such a proposition so I will let my sons decide for themselves.”

The side hatch opens. The three monsters of the Charlotte family emerge. Daifuku, Oven, and Katakuri. Katakuri says "Let’s test out this fuck sleeve, it’s been awhile since I’ve fucked a sleeve."

Katakuri moves to the back of the strange contraption of human flesh. He removes his flaccid two-foot long dick and drapes it over Yonji’s back. Sanji felt the tickle of glans on his butt cheeks. These were much wider than Zoro’s. 

"I can see into the future and I can tell you your ass is fucked" and with that he penetrates all of Yonji. Daifuku was not into this. So he summoned his genie to have the genie jack him off. Currently the votes were 1 to 1 as Katakuri viciously pounded the ass of Winch Green.

Using his awakened mochi mochi no mi powers, he expanded his already massive dick to penetrate all four Vinsmoke brothers at once. The enhanced sensitivities to their anuses and throats cause them all to ejaculate involuntarily. Such was the force placed upon their prostates.

Katakuri ejaculated causing santorum to spray out of Ichiji’s mouth like a firehose. It’s not over yet.

Satisfied, Katakuri says "This pleases me but I don’t think brother Daifuku approves so the final vote is yours, Oven."

The weird looking giant guy with the fucking goatee approached Ichiji’s mouth and shoves his chode down his throat. His dick was not as long as Katakuri’s and he had no way to make it bigger but the clear outline of it passing through Ichiji’s esophagus was visible to all in the room.

Oven bellowed “IM SO HARD” and involuntarily activated his devil fruit power sending molten cum into Ichiji’s stomach. The searing hot um Tijuana toothpaste coated the insides of Ichiji, and while his endurance allowed him to survive, he passed out from the pain, dimly noting that the flaming hot jizzum would pass through his system into his brothers.

He collapses, causing a chain reaction as all four fell to the ground. Oven said "Meh, it’s ok".

Big Mom smiled and said "Well then, I suppose we have an accord. Take them to the collection room and let all my children have their way with it." She cackled as she sidles up to Judge, rubbing his growing erection through his pants. And with that a powerful new alliance was born.

The end


End file.
